srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Quest List
Page too long? Wow, this is a long page. I vote we (eventually) just list quest names here, and create a separate page for each actual quest, once the quest template is done. Or would that be too much work? --Hav0c 03:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : That's a good suggestion, but right now the Quest List offers a functionality no other page does: it summarizes rewards for each quest. But maybe we could try to do just what you're proposing, once the migration is complete AND we have created a page for each quest, in the old Quest Index. If that page works fine, maybe we could change this one to that system Scarbrow 06:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : Page formatting is complete. I quite like the way it looks: there are comments on the code stating how to maintain that aspect. We can try your suggestion once we've finished. BTW, I suggest we don't start using your Quest template directly on the main page. Better a Quest List Sandbox Scarbrowtalk 17:38, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :: On the question of separating each quest into its own page, that seems too decentralized to be user friendly. Having them all in one page also makes it hard to find the particular one you're looking for. My suggestion would be to put the various quests on the pages for their locations (as has already been done with Saarngard Isle, for instance). Make redirects to that page for particular quest titles. That way, someone can go to the location and quickly see what quests they might not have found yet, or search for a particular quest in the search box and be immediately directed to the right page. Of course, there are a few quests that span multiple locations, and might need their own pages, with just a link from each specific location. ::: I think the planned organization to have quest summaries on the quest list, and individual quest pages with all the details, works well. You can still look at the summaries by location here, or search and go to the individual page. K!ZeRotalk 21:18, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Maybe we can have it both ways. Why not put links for individual quest pages on the location pages, too? ::::: Yup, I hope to have that too, with links on location pages to either the quest list questbox or individual quest page. K!ZeRotalk 19:52, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Abandoning adventures The introductory paragraphs state that adventures can be abandoned and restarted any time, but I believe that there are a fair number that can't be abandoned like that, at least not throughout. I think Westwold, The Murk, and The Ghost Ship are some. K!ZeRo 08:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : I've added some notes about that. Please check them out and add/correct/link as necessary Scarbrowtalk 19:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Jodd Rolekst I see the number of tavern brawls needed is under contention. For what it's worth, I actually counted it out at 20, earlier tonight. Can't say whether that's what it always is, of course... --Psychoadept 09:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : So we have, for the time being, the classical value of 30, K!ZeRo's value of 10, yours of 20, and I can only confirm it's more than 4 times, because I always grow bored of being kicked out. Until more investigation is done, post your number of encounters here, not in the main article. I've linked the article's corresponding sections to this one. Scarbrowtalk 19:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I too got to the good captain after 20 fights. I know that a special line appears after 10 fights (and I think there is some textual change after 5 fights as well), so it can't take less than 10 fights. However, this line remains even after 20 fights. Maybe everybody's right - the game randomly determines for each character how many fights it takes (10, 20 or 30)? --Vae Victis 08:19, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : Let's go with 20 then. I guessed at 10; didn't think I had the patience to go through 20 fights x 4 characters, but I guess I did. K!ZeRotalk 08:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) It definately used to be 30, but it is now 15 (confirmed with both an AG and a non-AG character). Also - you do NOT have to sit down and trigger the "Barmaid's Honour" scene to pick fights and earn reputation. You can simply pick fights, and even come back after the Jodd Rolekst event and defend the barmaid then. When you first visit, the tavern description is: The interior of the dilapidated tavern is every bit as unappealing as its rotting exterior. A few drunk men, most likely sailors on vessels moored at the wharfs, are passed out in one corner, while a handful of nervous barmaids tend to the wishes of an altogether unseemly assortment of patrons. After you win five fights, they start to recognize you and the following text is added: "I trust there'll be no trouble from you today, '{sir/lass}," scowls the tavern keeper upon seeing you step through the door. Your reputation as a brawler is quickly becoming established here in the Dwindlesail, and many of its unsavoury patrons cast a wary eye in your direction as you make your way into the room.'' After you win ten fights, they know you by name and the added text changes to: "Mind yourself, now '{your_name}," warns the tavern keeper upon seeing you step through the door. Every eye in the tavern follows you warily as you make your way into the room.'' And after winning fifteen fights, you have a reputation on the dock and are allowed into the Sogg-Barrel Tavern to speak with Captain Jodd Rolekst. --Joddelle 22:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Captain Greenfen The current entry for the Captain Greenfen event is describing an entirely different event. The "Captain Greenfen" event entry in the Adventure Log states: "You protected your friend, Captain Tybor Greenfen, as he was assaulted by three thugs in his room above the Beggar's Arms tavern on Gull Street in Port Hallik." This entry is logged regardless of whether you choose to stand up and subdue the thugs, or remain seated and let them rough up the captain. (Also, sent the GM a message suggesting a different entry for taking the cowardly.. aloof.. approach.) The current entry describes the event that occurs when you first visit Gull Street. I was going to make the changes to split up the current entry into the two correct entries, but wasn't sure what to call this event. "Visiting Gull Street"? And for the actual event, not sure what to put for a description. Are these made-up if nothing in the game provides a good quote? K!ZeRo 07:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : I don't see how that's incorrect. Those events happen precisely the first time you visit Gull Street, after that, Captain Greenfen disappears. I've added the detail about the log entry to the Quest description. Scarbrowtalk 15:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :: Well, in general, a character wouldn't visit Gull Street until after finishing Eye of the Storm, and then, would go with the purpose of visiting Captain Greenfen. Meeting the young man on the street happens the first time you explore and visit the street as you mentioned, but to get the Captain Greenfen event requires going to the tavern and then paying him a visit. It is technically possible to meet the young man but not visit the Captain. Also, while I can't confirm right now (all the free slots are full for my test account), but I would guess that a character could get the 1st event by exploring the street before Eye of the Storm. I (and I noticed one poster in the forum once) was confused when talking with the Captain that there didn't seem to be a chance to use Telekinesis to get the Iron Rod. K!ZeRo 17:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I must admit you knew this better than me. Luckily I still had a test character, and yes, you can encounter the young man (and use Telekinesis to get the Iron Rod) if you search for "Gull Street" before you even meet Captain Greenfen. Go ahead, add a new event. I'd call it "The Runic Rod" because there is no other item like it. Scarbrowtalk 20:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) A Band of Four I added content and power levels required--Scout1idf 22:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Began update to questbox template, found a bug I think the questbox template is good to go, and will work through and update quests to the template as I perform them. But one thing to fix is: If you look at Meglasmire, the Table of Contents does not have the "AG" tag. I looked at the template, but don't want to mess around with it. But I believe it needs to "anchorencode" portion to add " (AG)" depending on the AG parameter. (Hav0c, you could probably quickly fix this..) K!ZeRo 02:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) : I don't consider it to be a bug. The anchorencode specifies only the name of the quest because it was stablished that you should be able to link from any place to a quest in the Quest List by typing Quest List#NameOfQuest, that effect would be lost through the addition you propose. In any case, you shouldn't be seeing the full TOC, since we're using to avoid cluttering of the page. Scarbrowtalk 15:13, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :: I might be wrong about anchorencode being the parameter to change; I meant more that if we desired a questbox to show up in the TOC, I feel that the AG tag should probably show up as necessary. I agree that the quest link should just be the quest name, so if the change isn't possible without altering the method of linking, then that's okay. For now, I think I will circumvent the issue by making Meglasmire (the quest) separate from a new Meglasmire (the location) section, which I had wanted to do anyway. K!ZeRotalk 06:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) : I could 'correct' this, but that would mean that we would have to link to quest names also using the '(AG)' bit. I'm not sure that's a good idea. --Havoc(talk) 18:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: I guess we don't need to change anything, as long as questboxes are not linked from the TOC. I plan on organizing the Quest List so that the TOC lists locations as separate sections, and the appropriate questboxes go under the location sections. And a related task would be to link quests from the individual location articles to the anchor on the Quest List. K!ZeRotalk 18:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure if this is related to the same problem as what you guys are discussing above, but I noticed that the questbox does not allow you to use a different link in the title. For example, if I wanted to link to Sageholt, but I made the title to be displayed as 'A hidden cave in the midst of the wood (Noted Location)' the title gets messed up. I'm assuming that all quest pages using the questbox have to be made the exact same title of the quest. Is there a way around it? I'm also under the impression that a quest namespace has been set up and is being tested atm. Any explanation about how this will tie in with the organization of the quest page will be welcome. --Wetheril 10:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC)talk ::Yes, the Questbox title must be the name of the quest, both for current consensus convention (see Template_talk:Questbox#About_Quest_Documenting) and because of how the template is currently built. In the link you'll also find a detailed explanation of the proposed Quest pages/Questbox/Quest namespace system Scarbrowtalk 00:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Shattered Skull V I don't have the precise data on the correlation between a character's level in Necromancy and the reward they get from the skull, but if my memory is accurate, it's something like 1024 XP for every 10 Levels in Necromancy. I know when I've gone in with a character with 1 Necromancy I got the minimum reward, and my character with 30-something got 3072. I abandoned the quest at that point; will test again when I have time, now that he's getting close to 50 in Necromancy. Psychoadept 03:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I confirmed that it goes to 6144 XP at Necromancy 60. So Necromancy 1-19 gets you 1024, Necromancy 20-29 gets you 2048, 30-39 gets you 3072, 40-49 gets you 4096, 50-59 gets you 5120, and 60 gets you 6144. Do we know for sure that 6144 is the cap? Has anybody run SS V with 70 or above? Psychoadept 00:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Replayable Scenarios: Where should they be listed? I think this was briefly mentioned before, but I thought I'd ask the question again--should replayable scenarios be listed on the Quest page? Currently, I don't see a link on the main page, the Adventure Guide, or the current quest list that points players to replayable scenarios. So, exactly where should they be listed? --Wetheril 08:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC)talk